The Center for Inherited Disease Research (CIDR) is a centralized facility that provides a suite of services and deliverables focused on understanding the genetic contribution to human phenotypes. These services are provided to investigators and include genotyping, DNA sequencing, epigenomic analyses, statistical genetics services and the deposition of data into NIH data repositories. CIDR is available to all investigators through competitive peer review by a chartered CIDR Access Committee (CAC). Applications are evaluated by the CAC for scientific merit. The application and the CAC?s recommendations are reviewed by the Board of Governors (BOG). The BOG determines which projects are granted access to CIDR. All projects require prior approval from an institute liaison before an application is submitted to CIDR. CIDR was established in 1996 through a sole-source contract to Johns Hopkins University. It is supported by fourteen NIH Institutes: National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI), National Cancer Institute, National Institute of Dental and Craniofacial Research, National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke, National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, National Eye Institute, National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, National Institute on Aging, National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism, National Institute of Deafness and other Communication Disorders, National Institute of Mental Health, National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive Kidney Diseases, National Institute on Drug Abuse, and the National Institute of Arthritis and Musculoskeletal and Skin Diseases. NHGRI provides the scientific and administrative oversight on behalf of CIDR member Institutes.